Star Wars
Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Maoi Madakor - Killed by a blast from the Separatists flagship blaster. *Antidar Williams - Killed by a blast from the Separatists flagship blaster. *Opee Sea Killer - Eaten by a Sando aqua Monster. *Colo Claw Fish - Eaten by a Sando aqua Monster. *G8-R3 - Destroyed by the Trade Federation blockade along with the other astromechs. *Ratts Tyerell - Crashed his Podracer into a stalactite in the Laguna Caves. *Rya Kirsh - Blown up inside his Star Fighter by Vulture droids. *Daultay Dofine - Killed in Anakin's destruction of the Droid Control Ship. *Tey How - Killed in the destruction of the Droid Control Ship. *Sil Unch - Killed in the destruction of the Droid Control Ship. *1138 - Destroyed along with the rest of the Battle droids after the destruction of the Droid Control Ship. *OOM-9 - Destroyed along with the rest of the Battle droids after the destruction of the Droid Control Ship. *''Qui-Gon Jinn'' - Stabbed in the chest by Darth Maul. *'Darth Maul' - Cut in half by Obi Wan with a lightsaber. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Verse - Killed in Zam Wesell's destruction of Padme's ship. *Corde- Killed in Zam Wesell's destruction of Padme's ship. *Zam Wesell - Shot in the neck with a toxic dart by Jango Fett when she tried to reveal his identity to the Jedi. *Shmi Sywalker - Tortured by Tusken Raiders. *Tusken Raider Tribe - Killed by Anakin in revenge for his mother. *Nexu - Rammed by the Reek under Anakin's control. *Coleman Trebor - Shot by Jango Fett. *Reek - Shot by Jango Fett after it trampled him. *'Jango Fett' - Dismembered and decapitated by Mace Windu. *Sar Labooda - Killed by Battle droids in the Battle of Geonosis. *Que-Mars Redath-Gom - Killed by Battle droids in the Battle of Geonosis. *Acklay - Legs slashed off by Obi Wan and stabbed in the head. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *R4-P17 - Torn apart by Buzz Droids. *'Count Dooku' - Decapitated by Anakin with his own lightsaber. *Shaak Ti - Stabbed offscreen by General Grievous (though it was onscreen in a deleted scene). *Lushros Dofine - Blown up inside his escape pod. *'General Grevious' - Shot in the heart by Obi Wan. *Agen Kolar - Stabbed by Palpatine with a lightsaber. *Saesee Tiin - Stabbed by Palpatine with a lightsaber. *Kit Fisto - Stabbed by Palpatine with a lightsaber. *''Mace Windu'' - Hit by a blast of Palpatine's force lighting, causing him to fall to his death. *Ki-Adi-Mundi - Shot by Clone Troopers. *Aayla Secura - Shot by Clone Troopers. *Plo Kloon - Shot by Clone Troopers. *Stass Allie - Shot by Clone Troopers. *Gree - Decapitated by Yoda with a lightsaber. *Younglings - Killed by Anakin with a lightsaber. *Zett Jukassa - Shot by Clone Troopers. *Shu Mai - Slashed by Anakin with a lightsaber, under Palpatines orders. *Cat Miin - Slashed by Anakin with a lightsaber, under Palpatines orders. *Po Nudo - Slashed by Anakin with a lightsaber, under Palpatines orders. *Tikkes - Slashed by Anakin with a lightsaber, under Palpatines orders. *Passel Argente - Slashed by Anakin with a lightsaber, under Palpatines orders. *San Hill - Slashed by Anakin with a lightsaber, under Palpatines orders. *Poggle the Lesser - Decapitated by Anakin with a lightsaber, under Palpatines orders. *Wat Tambor - Slashed by Anakin with a lightsaber, under Palpatines orders. *Run Hakko - Slashed by Anakin with a lightsaber, under Palpatines orders. *'Nute Gunray' - Slashed by Anakin with a lightsaber, under Palpatines orders. *Whie Malreaux (Hologram Record) - Slashed across the chest by Anakin with a lightsaber. *Bene (Hologram Record) - Force-choked by Anakin. *Cin Drallig (Hologram Record) - Slashed by Anakin with a lightsaber. *''Padme Amidala'' - Died during child birth for unknown reasons (likely a combination of Anakin Force-choking her and losing the will to live because he broke her heart). Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Pello Scrambas - Shot by a Stormtrooper. *Raymus Antilles - Chocked by Darth Vader. *Jawas - Shot by Stormtroopers. *Owen Lars - Burned by Stormtroopers. *Beru Lars - Burned by Stormtroopers. *Greedo - Shot by Han Solo. *Storm Trooper Leader Mod Terrik - Accidently shot by one of his Stormtroopers, during a shoutout on Han. *Bail Organa - Killed alongside everyone else on Alderaan when it was hit by a blast from the Death Star, under Tarkin's orders. *Pol Treidum - Killed by Chewbacca. *Devin Cant - Killed by Chewbacca. *Shann Childsen - Shot by Luke Skywalker. *Prescott - Shot by Luke Skywalker. *Enfield - Killed during Leia's rescue. *Grenwick - Shot in the chest by Han Solo. *Dianoga - Shot by Han Solo. *''Obi-Wan Kenobi'' - Slashed by Darth Vader with a lightsaber. *Jek Porkins - Shot by turbolaser fire while inside his X-Wing. *John D. Branon - Shot by turbolaser fire while inside his X-Wing. *Dex Tiree - Shot by Darth Vader while inside his X-Wing. *Jon Vander - Shot by Darth Vader while inside his X-Wing. *Davish Krail - Shot by Darth Vader while inside his X-Wing. *Puck Naeco - Shot by Darth Vader while inside his X-Wing. *Theron Nett - Shot by a TIE Fighter while inside his X-Wing. *Garven Dreis - Shot by Darth Vader while inside his X-Wing. *Biggs Darkighter - Shot by Darth Vader while inside his X-Wing. *Commander Tagge - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star *Conan Antonio Motti - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. *'Grand Moff Tarkin' - Killed when Luke blew up the Death Star. Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Luke's Tauntaun - Eaten by a Wampa. *Wampa - Died offscreen of either blood loss or infection, when Luke sliced off its arm. *Han's Tauntaun - Died of hypothermia. *Admiral Ozzel - Choked by Darth Vader after deciding to attack the rebels from the ground. *Dak Ralter - Shot by a laser from an AT-AT Walker. *Zev Senesca - Shot by a laser from an AT-AT Walker. *Captain Needa - Choked by Darth Vader after losing the Falcon. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Oola - Eaten by Jabba's Rancor when Jabba dropped her into its pit. *Rancor - Skull crushed when Luke caused a gate to fall on it's head. *'Boba Fett' - Han Solo accidently knocked him into the Sarlacc Pit. *'Jabba the Hutt' - Strangled by Leia using a chain. *Bib Fortuna - Killed when Luke blew up the sail brigade. *Salacious B. Crumb - Killed when Luke blew up the sail brigade. *''Yoda'' - Died of old age. *Scout Trooper Elsek - Shot by Chewbacca. *Scout Trooper Barich - Crashed into a tree while on his speeder bike. *Scout Trooper Misik - Crashed into a tree while on his speeder bike. *Nanta - Shot by a laser from a AT-ST Walker. *Ekelarc Yong - Shot by TIE Fighters while in his X-Wing. *Watts - Fell to his death after Chewbacca threw him out of his AS-ST Walker. *'Emperor Palpatine' - Thrown into the reactor shaft by Darth Vader. *Keir Santage - Shot by a TIE Fighter while inside his X-Wing. *Grizz Frix - Shot by a TIE Fighter while inside his X-Wing. *Arvel Crynyd - Sacrificed himself by flying his X-Wing into the Executor. *Admiral Piett - Killed when Arvel crashed into the Executor Bridge. *Gherant - Killed when Arvel crashed into the Executor Bridge. *'Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader)' - When he threw Palpatine into the shaft, he was hit by Palpatines force lighting. This fried the electronics in his suit, causing him to suffocate. *Emperor's Royal Guard's - Killed when Lando blew up the Death Star. *Moff Jerjerrod - Killed when Lando blew up the Death Star. Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *FN-2003 - Shot by Poe Dameron *Lor San Tekka - Slashed by Kylo Ren with his lightsaber *TR-8R - Shot by Han Solo *''Han Solo'' - Stabbed by Kylo Ren with his lightsaber. Star Wars Episode VIII Star Wars Episode IX Coming Soon!Category:Film series